I'll Be There For You
by yougotnothingonme
Summary: When a new family moved to Summer Bay, they bring a whole new set of dramas as well.


**Summary:** _When a new family moved to Summer Bay, they bring a whole new set of dramas as well._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Home and Away or anything else in this. The only things I own are Ryan Jacobs, Holly Brennan, Shannon Brennan, Myles Brennan and Eimear Brennan._

* * *

**Chapter One**

It had been long drive from the city up to Summer Bay. When her mum said it '_Wasn't too far away_', she didn't tell her it was two hours away. That was about an hour and a half longer than she expected she would be in the roasting car for. As always, Shannon blocked the world out by the use of a simple device called an iPod. Letting Rolling Stones - You Can't Always Get What You Want flood her ears, Shannon was oblivious the conversations being had in the car. She sat on the left hand side of the car, behind her mother, Holly, in the passenger seat, staring out towards the ocean as their people carrier passed a sign saying '_Welcome to Summer Bay_'. 6-year old Eimear sat by the right hand side window, behind Ryan, who was driving the car, but the trip didn't bother her as she fell asleep about 15 minutes in. Behind Shannon, sitting beside a bunch of suitcases was 11-year old Myles. You know then 11 or 12 year old little brothers you see in them teen movies that have a smart ass input on everything? Yeah, that was Myles.

"So, are you guys excited?" Holly asked turning to look back at her children. She did not receive a response as Eimear was snoozing, Shannon was blocking the world out and Myles, well Myles was too interested in his Nintendo DS game. I think it was Pokemon. Holly knew this move was a big one for her children. It wasn't like moving about five minutes away, no they moved to a completely different country, all together. Shannon was the one who was most adamant about leaving Ireland. Mostly about what she was leaving behind. I mean, what 17 year old wouldn't? Eimear was too young to understand, but Myles seemed positive about moving to Australia "Fine don't answer me"

"I'm excited, babe" Ryan said reaching over and taking her hand. He was her main reason for moving to Australia. His mother lived not too far away, and basically, she was getting old and needed someone to be near in case anything happened. Ryan who was living and working in Ireland for a number of years, announced to his two-year girlfriend (Holly) that he would have to move back to Australia to be with his mum. Holly, after a long and very hard thought, agreed to go with him, along with her three kids.

"Before you two decided to play tonsil hunt, don't" Myles said from the backseat. Holly and Ryan giggled sitting back into their seats again. Myles stretched placing his Nintendo onto his knee "I don't know about you guys, but I need to get out and stretch my legs"

"Yeah, I think we should all get fresh air" Holly said looking back at her oldest daughter, who was blankly staring out the window.

"Let me try, mum" Myles said leaning forward and slowing peering his head around to look at Shannon, in the creepy way you see in movies. Feeling a breath on her cheek, Shannon's head spun around quickly to see Myles smiling creepily at her. She pulled her earphones out of her ears and pushed her younger, and annoying, brother back into his seat.

"Shannon, do you want to get some air too?" Holly asked her. Shannon shrugged her shoulders turning off her iPod.

"Whatever" She spoke. She wasn't one bit happy about being **forced **to move to Australia. She had to leave pretty much _everything_ behind, and just a little bit of her right now was wishing they left Myles there too.

"Hey, the moving truck won't be here for another hour or so" Ryan said, obviously happy to be back in his homeland "Why don't we get something to eat as well. There's a diner up around here somewhere"

"Great" Shannon said sarcastically.

"Shannon, can't you be just a bit more excited?" Holly asked turning her head around again. Shannon put on a huge (fake) smile, before dropping it and looking out the window again.


End file.
